The Death Eater that the Holey One Loves
by SarahFreakingMalfoy
Summary: George loved someone. Someone who wasn't the most expected choice.


~Death Eater That The Holey One Loved~

I ran the brush over the purple mark on my cheek. I winced at the pain, and glanced at myself in the mirror. Should I just use magic? No, magic would be what my father would expect me to use. I sighed, sure I could cover up the bruises, but the cut from the glass would be harder to cover up. It was still bleeding and it stung ridiculously. I don't think mum meant to throw the mirror at me, the look on her was too, shocked for her to mean it. "Sarah, hurry up, you worthless filth!" the familiar sound of my father's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I whistled making my black owl, Kurono fly to my shoulder. I looked to Dobby who stood on the chair next to my small desk with a smile on his face. I gave the house elf a kiss on the head and made my way out the door. I've blocked my Floo Powder and Diagon Alley experience from my memory. I was alone with my mum, father, and little brother. Who wouldn't block that from their memory?

There I stood at Platform 9 3/4 as my mum's arm circled around me in an odd embrace. I nodded to my father and was about to run through th platform when I heard a womanly voice,"Every year, packed with muggles!"

It looked choreographed to anyone watching. The four that made up the Malfoy family trning at the same time, to look at the ginger family approaching.

"Arthur Weasley," my father's voice dripped with hatred as he looked at the short man with glasses who led the ginger family. With the man stood a plump woman, who a little girl was cowared in to, a tall, muscular older chap who had to be in his last year of school, a short and considerably lanky boy who seemeed not much older then myself, a set of twins who in the face looked my age, but in height were cosiderably taller than my 4'9 stature. There was another boy who looked younger then the twins who stood next to them, a plump rat on his shoulder.

"Luscious Malfoy," the short man pronounced slowly. The two stared at one another for a moment, and I decided to move in.

"Sarah Malfoy," I reached my hand to the obvious father of the group,"I see you know my," It was obvious I was looking for the right word to say,"Father."

The man smiled,"Yes, your father and I work for the Ministry together," he shook my hand,"Arthur Weasley." "Weasley, that sounds fa-" I cut myself off by snapping,"Your the man, father believes shouldn't be able to work, because your such a flithy blood traitor!" I looked at my father with a wide smirk.

My father stiffened behind me. Arthur Weasley had a look of horror on his face,"But, honestly its all right, he thinks I'm to much of a filthy blood traitor to walk on this earth." That statement caused the plump woman at Arthur's side to look at mum with such disgust, I had to keep myself from laughing,"You should be ashamed of yourself," the woman whispers to my mother. My parents weren't sure what to say.

So, naturally trying to disrupt the situation even further, I put my hand out to the plump woman,"You really are beautiful, miss. You must be Arthur's daughter!" It was a movement really, the woman's blush, the obvious children's laughter, my parents recoiling, and my brother's obvious distatse in my statement.

"No, no. I'm Molly Weasley. Arthur's wife," the woman clarified making me giggle,"This girl is Ginny," she pushed the small girl infront of her, the girl just stared at me wide eyed,"This is Ronald," she looked in the direction of the rat boy,"The twins are Fred and George, its there first year, Percy and Bill have been going to Hogwarts for quite sometime now," she pointed at the others. Bill was quite handsome and Percy... He was quite plain. But the twins caught my attention once they opened their mouths. "Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother! Im Fred! He's George!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two,"You're wearing a sweater with the letter G on it, dummy." This caused the rest of the family to erupt into laughter, leaving George blushing at being caught. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on my shoulder,"You are a blessed child."

I smiled at the woman and looked at my parents,"Time to go?"I didn't let them answer, I just pushed my way through the Platform. It took me awhile to find a compartment. I stopped when I came upon Fred and George in an compartment by themselves,"May I sit here?" I asked tilting my head to the side

. "Sure," the twins said in unison.

I sat across from the two and as soon as my bum hit the seat, the lady with the trolley came around and asked if we'd like anything,"I'll take five licorice wands, three bertie botts, and six chocolate frogs!"

The twins looked at me,"Hungry girl?"

"No, nice girl who's buying food for the compartment," I replied with a wink.

They grinned at me, and I could tell it was a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
